The present invention relates to a shaped upright with toothed rack formed by a double U section, the adjacent middle legs of which are joined together by the rack and the bases of which are continued by two outwardly-directed right-angled bends, the first forming supports and provided with through-holes serve for fixing by means of screws to the support and the second, not as high as the section, as a possible stop for panels.
Camouflaging the section by means of counter-section arranged so as to hide the screws securing the section to its support has already been proposed (French Pat. Nos. 2 039 207 and 7 900 930), however the securing of these counter-sections raises great difficulties, does not allow them to be removed or loaded readily and requires a special construction of the sectional bar.